


The Night We Met

by Jolielamborghini



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adding More Tags LATER, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Other, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolielamborghini/pseuds/Jolielamborghini
Summary: Iwaizumi Is used to being on his own, he has been for a long time. Everything changed when he met..Him.(I will be adding more tags and/or warning as the story goes on)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou & Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The Night We Met

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy this isn't my first time writing but I'm still pretty new to it so I'm open to suggestions and constructive criticism <3  
> _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
> Iwaizumi Hajime age 26(Personal Trainer/Volleyball Coach)  
> Oikawa Tooru Age 25(Sports Consultant)/Ex professional Volleyball Player/

I'm used to being by myself, I have been for awhile. Sure I have friends, family, the team but I was still in this for the long run, Alone.

* * *

'I Am Not The Only Traveler, who has not repaid his Debt'

* * *

*beep beep beep beep beep*

Iwaizumi groans, reaching his arm out, hitting his desk more than a few times attempting to turn his phone off. He contemplates just staying in bed all day and neglecting his duties as a coach and part time trainer before remembering how fat the check is. His team may be loud, hyperactive, full of early birds, annoying, and overall a handful. But they are amazing players overall and good people he cares about ~~the money~~ them a lot.

After checking his email briefly he sends a message to the MSBY Black Jackals group chat reminding everyone to eat a well balanced breakfast. He's certain he shouldn't have to remind them considering they are grown adults but when you have people like Hinata Shoyo, Bokuto Kōtarō, and Miya Atsumu on the team who like to challenge each other to surviving on nothing but bread for a week you have to be consistent. He then washes his face and brushes his teeth before heading to make himself breakfast. He doesn't miss reading the group chat as he waits for his beagle to finish toasting.

<Hinata Shoyo; Don't worry Iwaizumi-San me and Kageyama are already jogging to the gym to get in our early morning workout>

He checks the time 6:40 am on a tuesday "Damn his endless energy"

<Bokuto Kōtarō; I'm omw as well, Coach my muscles are still tight from yesterdays workout can I take it easy pleaseeee>

<Iwaizumi Hajime; Hell no, That's because you've neglecting stretching thoroughly! Take all the extra time you have until I get there and stretch properly Bokuto-san! If you catch a cramp during practice I will bench you during our next match.>

<Bokuto Kōtarō; .....yes sir!>

*Ding!*

The beagle was done. Iwaizumi finishes his breakfast quickly before taking a quick shower, he needed to head over to the gym to watch over their morning workouts and get a few reps in. The air outside instantly attacked him and he wished he died his hair better, it was only the second week of December but It felt like mid January already.

'How the hell do they Jog in this weather?' Iwaizumi gets into his car turning the heat on high before heading out.

He isn't surprised to see Bokuto focused hard on stretching every inch of his body properly the guy loves Volleyball, Iwaizumi knew that but was dead serious about taking him out the game, the last thing he wanted was for one of his players to get injured for pulling a muscle under his watch let alone someone with as much talent and control as Bokuto. He catches a glance at Sakusa and Miya filling their water bottles and sees Hinata doing some light stretches to keep himself occupied while waiting to start.

Only a few from the team usually show up to the gym before regular practice for morning workouts Iwaizumi is thankful for that considering there's over 20 people on the team.

"Ok give me 5 laps around the court to get the blood pumping guys!"

Morning workouts went by smoothly and once the others showed up for practice it passed with only minor disturbances, Iwaizumi liked to include himself in practice to keep his skills sharp and to motivate the guys to try to beat him at something so by 8 he's almost as sweaty as the rest of them luckily he's not the head coach so he doesn't have to sit through any meeting today,usually he just monitors practice keeps the guys in check and reports back with any concerns or changes.

"Good Work Guys Make Sure you eat your second breakfast before lunch time so you don't throw off your stomach." he throws a glare to Hinata who attempts to merge the two so he can eat more than he's supposed to. He shrinks back behind his teammates aware that Iwaizumi was referring to him.

After giving the rundown on how he thought they were doing he excused the team for leave but made sure to hold Bokuto back for a second. "...Yeah Iwa- Coach?" He corrects himself looking nervous for some reason Iwaizumi wasn't really aware why so he just gives him a reassuring glance before speaking,

"Good work today Bokuto! You seemed to have even better spiking form today."

"Oh. Yeah I guess I sometimes skip stretching well because I'm so hyped to get to practice but It won't happen again I swear." Iwaizumi gives him a knowing nod

"You are a great player, the last thing would want is for you to get seriously injured due to something that should be muscle memory at this point-" He hesitates thinking back to something he read about a while back.

"Like that one player from the argentina league what was his name? I heard he may never play again. I need you to be mindful that you are not invincible." Bokuto looks at Iwaizumi dead in the eye with a serious look,

"Dude, I'll never skip stretches again!" Iwaizumi nods satisfied with that answer he head to the bench to check off his clipboard and phone.

He sees a message from the teams manager saying to go to the conference room after he finished monitoring practice. Immediately thoughts start racing through his head. 'When's the last time going to the conference room was a good thing?' He's practically sprints their forgetting about taking another shower, he was already late anyway. 

He sees Samson at the main table reading through some report with a pissed off look on his face. 'Already a bad sign' Iwaizumi thinks to himself before taking the seat next to him.

"What's this about?" Samson jumps slightly not have hearing anyone approach him, seeing Iwaizumi he relaxes

"Apparently the board wants to change things up to help the team prepare for nationals apparently want to introduce a-" He gets cut off by more people entering the room, a bunch of men in suits start taking their seats around the table Iwaizumi instantly feels underdressed and sinks into his chair.

Samson speaks more in a whispered voice about the details Iwaizumi was only half listening. Everyone starts going through the reports set on the table in front of them as the room settles down. Iwaizumi doesn't bother those things never make since and they'll just explain everything in the meeting. He hears Samson ask if he's listening to anything he's saying.

Iwaizumi responds with a half mhm sounded yeah, He then sighs loudly and says he smells like he was rolling around in the team's gym clothes. Instinctively Iwaizumi smells his shirt to see how bad it was.

"Oh but you heard that?" Samson complains even more annoyed now.

'I don't smell THAT bad' eyes wandering around the room Iwaizumi contemplates on actually reading the report to pass the time instead of staring off into space before the door opens. He lazily looks over before seeing Kuroo Tetsurou a highschool friend of his, eyes instantly widening Kuroo is in a red suit with the same ~~pervy~~ smirk from collage on his face what was a representative from the Sports Promotion Division doing here?!

He locks eyes with him for a split second before Kuroo smiles even wider at him making his way over. Iwaizumi glares at Samson for not telling him Kuroo would be here. Samson had an annoyed look on his face for some reason. Kuroo walks over with his arms open.

"Iwaizumi-Kun! How's it hanging? What's it been, 5 years since we last spoke?" He goes in for the hug but Iwaizumi ducks out of it being mindful that he apparently smells like the team's gym clothes.

"What? No hug for me? Come one man you can't _still_ be mad about that I mean it wasn't my fault yo-" Iwaizumi clasped his hand over Kuroo mouth looking around the room suspiciously he didn't need him loudly telling all their embarrassing stories from college in front of his employers.

"No man, I just came here straight from practice" He whisper yelled to Kuroo hoping he would understand. Kuroo made a face before realization overtook his expression and nodded, only then did Iwaizumi remove his hand and sit back down, Kuroo took the open one beside him.

Kuroo glanes at the report but pushes it to the side seemingly already knowing what it was about he turns to Iwaizumi, "So how've you been dude? It really has been forever since..everything happened."

Iwaizumi tenses up at that letting out an awkward laugh "Um- yeah I guess it has been."

He then attempts to change up the conversation. "Bokuto and you are still close right? I don't really pay attention to his conversations with the rest of the team."

Iwaizumi, Kuroo and Bokuto were close friends in college but stopped talking a while after graduation only recently when Iwaizumi became the co coach of the Black Jackals did he talk to Bokuto again but even now their relationship seems strained, he knows that Kuroo and Bokuto were the closest out of everyone in their friend group so he assumed they'd still talk every now and then.

"Ah, I haven't gotten the chance to see Bo in like, ~~two days~~ forever! We are supposed to meet up for drinks on Friday though you should totally tag along man, It'd be just like old times." Kuroo smiled brightly at him.

Iwaizumi thought it over for a second 'I wonder if Bokuto would mind? I hopes there's no weird power thing between us now that I'm his coach, I wouldn't want to intrude on whatever weird bromance thing they do though-'

"Iwaizumi! I can practically hear your thoughts, we miss you man. Also I have another friend tagging along too he needed some cheering up so if me and Bo go into our own little world you can just hang out with him no biggy!" 'that would be better than just the 4 of us

"Sure Testu, I could use a break from work." Kuroo then practically jumped out of his seat "Great! Oh you can meet him today, he's in the bathroom right now but he'll be here shortly. He's kind of the reason for this meeting actually, Oh shit that's what I was supposed to talk to you about I'm really sorry about this because it'll probably cause trouble for you personally but he-" Kuroo stops speaking when the door opens again.

A tall man in a obnoxiously Turquoise suit with light brown eyes and perfect brown hair matching them walked in. The atmosphere completely changed Iwaizumi couldn't help but stare 'who the hell is this pretty boy?'

The man surveyed the room with a serious look on his face, once he got to the head chairman his look changed completely into a cocky over the top smile. "Good Morning Sir thank you for having me." He bows before taking the seat next to Kuroo he instantly starts whispering something to him and Iwaizumi sees Kuroo reach into his suit passing, eyedrops? to him.

The man turns away from the table putting a couple drops in each eye before turning back to Kuroo jumping right back into whatever conversation they were having. Iwaizumi watches beyond confused, could this be the guy Kuroo was talking about?

Seemingly sensing his confusion Kuroo awkwardly turns to him, "Um Iwaizumi-san this is my good friend and coworker Oikawa Tooru." He gestures to the guy beside him giving a semi apologetic look. 'the hell was that look?'

The guy then looks over to him for the first time since he stepped into the room reaching over Kuroo to shake Iwaizumi's hand, "Ah, Iwaizumi-san I've heard a lot about you. Oikawa Tooru I'm looking forward to working with you." He finishes off with a bright smile Iwaizumi shakes his hand looking at Kuroo in confusion. "Working with, me?" He looks at Oikawa finally seeing right through his smile and into his hostile eyes.

"Oh-" this man was a consultant. 'shit' 

A consultant in your workplace by itself is one thing, they arrive, tell you what you're doing wrong, change things up costing you thousands of dollars, and then leave. Having a consultant monitor your coaching skills on your court is another problem entirely. Iwaizumi is hating every minute of this meeting, apparently Oikawa Tooru a person family friend of the head chairmen heard about the coaching situation for the Black Jackals, that a man the same age and younger than most of the team was acting as their head coach while the actual coach was M.I.A. he was able to talk the chairman into paying for his services and allowing him to monitor Iwaizumi's Coaching skills up until the beginning of Spring to insure the team was properly trained.

If deemed a bad coach in Oikawa's book Iwaizumi had a 70% chance of being demoted and/or Fired. Iwaizumi felt Kuroo staring bullets of empathy into the back of his head.

'i'm stuck with this pretty boy for nearly 4 months...' Oikawa then proceeds to point out how unprofessional it is to show up to a board meeting in regular gym attire. Resulting with absolutely everyone in the room turing to Iwaizumi who sinks even further into his chair. He hears Kuroo snicker so he kicks him in the leg as hard as he could manage without drawing more attention to himself, in the corner of his eye he sees the rooster headed man's smirk fall into a painful look.

Satisfied he turns his attention to Samson who is filling out the paperwork as everyone goes over the details, Iwaizumi nudges his arm slightly, and whispers quietly "Hey, do we get any say in this at all? I can't work knowing someone is constantly watching over my shoulder like a weirdo. It'll be like having Kuroo as a roomate all over again." He shudders at the thought.

Samson looks at him with a pinched up face "Are you serious? Were you really not listening to anything I said?! You have to allow him to do his job for at least an hour of practice. Maybe if you attempt to become friends with him he'll start leaving earlier or something, I'm not sure how that will work considering how antisocial you are though Hajime."

'Become friends with him? Maybe' Iwaizumi sat back upright in his chair taking a glance at Oikawa who was- fixing his hair in a hand mirror?! 'Yeah...not gonna happen' 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments encourage me to work on another chapter so... If you want, plz leave some if you liked this :)


End file.
